Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to data transmission approaches, data transmission circuits, image sensors including a data transmission circuit, and methods of transmitting data.
Various commercial applications and consumer electronics include one or more image sensors configured to acquire digital image data. Upon acquisition, the image data is stored in various data storage devices until retrieve (e.g.,) in response to a user input. When image data is retrieved from certain semiconductor memory devices, its provision may suffer difficulties arising from variable resistance-capacitance (RC) delay times respectively associated with different memory cells storing the image data. That is, one RC delay time may influence the communication of first image data stored in a first memory cell disposed relatively far from a data output unit of the image sensor, while another RC delay time may influence the communication of second image data stored in a second memory cell disposed relatively near the data output unit. As the fabrication size of image sensors increases, operating speed may be adversely affected by variable RC delay times.